


While Angels Sleep

by VixxN (KobutoriRisu)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: M/M, Melmo safe, My friends call this an ode to Jinyoung's face, That seems valid, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/pseuds/VixxN
Summary: For those of you waiting on my next Superman-guy chapter, sorry! I sat down to write it but this fell out instead. I derailed myself.





	While Angels Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you waiting on my next Superman-guy chapter, sorry! I sat down to write it but this fell out instead. I derailed myself.

Rubbing his eyes, Jaebum returned to the waiting room to find Jinyoung had fallen asleep on the sofa.

He knew how he felt. They were both tired pretty much all of the time at the moment, what with promoting Verse 2 and recording 7 for 7. They were enjoying what they were doing - both projects meant a lot to each of them, the members of Got7 meant a lot to them, they meant a lot to each other. Both he and Jinyoung though, were stretched thin, and it felt like the cameras were on them almost all the time. He envied Jinyoung for having a moment to sleep, a moment when the cameras and the fans and the noise receded even for a few minutes.

Jaebum didn't wake Jinyoung up, not just because he needed the precious sleep, but also because Jaebum liked to watch the other sleeping.

Jinyoung had always been handsome, always. Since the day they first met. Since before they ever met.

But somehow, even while Jaebum had been watching, Jinyoung had become so much more so it almost hurt to look at him. There were times he was positively ethereal, energy streaming out of his eyes like holy light, and Jaebum had no choice but to turn away and find something else to look at lest his retinas burn.

Jinyoung's face had become softer. He still had a jawline so sharp he could use it as a weapon, but his cheeks were plumper. It didn't seem to make sense. Mark and BamBam had noticeably lost their chubby cheeks as they had aged. Jaebum touched his own cheeks – they had become fuller as a result of the medications he'd taken for his back injury, but had mostly settled back down to a sensible proportion and he less resembled a squirrel stashing acorns, but Jinyoung's cheeks were soft and smooth and..

Jaebum turned to look at the silent monitor playing in the corner.

He was doing it again.

Staring at Jinyoung.

He really needed to stop staring at Jinyoung.

He really wanted to stare at Jinyoung.

He turned his head and looked back at Jinyoung and released a gentle sigh.

Sleeping he was impossibly soft. His face unguarded and free from expression. Not that Jaebum didn't love Jinyoung's expressive face. He loved the lines that had formed around his eyes when he laughed, even from when he was a boy. He loved the judgemental glare he was fortunately rarely on the receiving end of. He loved Jinyoung's smile, that once he had shown freely with his perfect straight teeth white between his plush lips, but now guarded with a hand.

At some point from when they were JJ Project the first time to now, Jinyoung had become self conscious. He controlled himself, and so often hid his smile and was acutely aware of the expressions he allowed to cross his face.

Which is part of why Jaebum liked to watch him sleeping. He wasn't aware of anything when he slept, and he looked so much younger, and more carefree.

He looked so cute, lying on his side, a jacket thrown over his body to retain his own heat. His legs were curled up to fit on the short sofa, and his hands tucked under his face.

His face was completely relaxed, no lines apparent, his lips in a slight pout.

Jaebum's gaze rested on Jinyoung's lips. That mouth. That troublesome mouth.

Jinyoung knew how to use that mouth, to sing like the angel he was, to use as a slingshot for his words, to draw in the gaze of his admirers on stage, or on camera. It even drew in Jaebum.

Jaebum sat down on the floor, directly in front of Jinyoung, and stared at his mouth.

There had been far too many times in their early days when he had wanted to put a fist into that mouth... but now he had to admit he wanted to know how soft Jinyoung's lips really were. They looked so very, very soft.

He wasn't thinking at all as he leaned forward and kissed those lips. Kissed his friend, his partner, his support, his right hand man. Kissed the sleeping angel.

Soft. So soft. Of course Jinyoung's lips were soft. So very, very soft. Jaebum let out a tiny whimper against those soft, pillowy lips. Now what was he going to do? Now he knew what Jinyoung's lips felt like, he was going to want to touch them again. This was worse than staring at Jinyoung.

What was he doing? This was far, far worse than staring at Jinyoung.

With a blush forming on his face, he jerked backwards.

Jinyoung was looking at him.

Jaebum felt the heat as the rest of the blood in his body rushed to his cheeks. His eyes widened as he panicked, trying to think of something, anything to say. What could he say?

“Jinyoung, I...” he started. His eyes darted around, now resting anywhere BUT Jinyoung's face as the angel looked back at him.

Jinyoung stretched his arm out, put a hand on the back of Jaebum's head and pulled him in close again.

“Shut up, hyung,” Jinyoung said, as he reconnected their lips.

Jaebum was happy to comply.

 


End file.
